This invention relates generally to capacitor formation in semiconductor wafer processing, and to resultant capacitor constructions.
As DRAMs increase in memory cell density, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell area. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to further decrease cell area.
The principal way of increasing cell capacitance is through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three-dimensional cell capacitors, such as trenched or stacked capacitors. This invention concerns stacked capacitor cell constructions, including what are commonly known as crown or cylindrical container stacked capacitors.